List of references to Indiana Jones
Since its debut in 1981, ''Indiana Jones'' has become part of American pop culture. References have been made in TV shows, movies, music and other material since the original film was released. While many sources will simply reference the characters, some of the most frequently referenced (and parodied) scenes include: * From Raiders of the Lost Ark, the opening adventure in the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors, including seizing the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol and escaping from the different traps, including the rolling boulder trap. * From Raiders of the Lost Ark, the final sequence where the Ark of the Covenant is packed into crate 9906753 and stored in Hangar 51. Film *''Back at the Barnyard'': the scene with the idol and sandbag is parodied when Pip the rat tries to get the cheese off a mouse trap. *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'': As well as the utilizing the same font as the Indiana Jones films, promotional material - including one by Indiana Jones movie poster artist Drew Struzan - shows Scrooge McDuck sporting a fedora and carrying a rope over one shoulder similar to Jones and his bullwhip which does not occur in the feature itself. *''The Majestic'': the fertility idol appears in a fictional movie scene called "The Sand Pirates Of The Sahara" *''Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams'': OSS agent Carmen can be seen picking up the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol from a pile of gold. *''UHF: The opening scenes parody the Temple scenes with Weird Al Yankovic attempting to swipe an Oscar statue from the temple, and then is chased by a boulder through various locations. Television *[[Wikipedia:The Big Bang Theory|''The Big Bang Theory]]: "The Precious Fragmentation" has the main characters returning from a garage sale with a box of random television and movie collectibles. Included is an Indiana Jones connect-the-dots book. *''The Chipmunks Go To The Movies'' had an entire episode dedicated to spoofing Raiders of the Lost Ark entitled Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom. *''Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers'': The show was originally pitched starring Kit Colby, "an Indiana Jones type of guy, complete with the leather jacket and the fluffy collar" before he was turned into Chip in the final version and given an Indiana Jones fedora on top of Colby's outfit.Tad Stones interview at Animation World Network *''DuckTales'' * ''Family Guy'': "Jungle Love", Peter, Lois and Chris Griffin with Jock Lindsey escape from angered villagers the same way as Indiana Jones fleeing the Hovitos. The sequence keeps the music intact, and Meg Griffin is left behind to suffer a death like Barranca. *''The Lone Gunmen'': Someone speculates who would win in a match between Indiana Jones and Han Solo. * Muppet Babies' opening sequence included a parody of animated Baby Kermit, in Indy's gear, swinging away from a film clip of the boulder trap in the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''One Foot in the Grave'': During the sitcom's 1995 Christmas special, "The Wisdom of the Witch", main character Victor Meldrew complains to his wife that their malfunctioning television set sounds like Indiana Jones is inside cracking his whip. * Robot Chicken: "Metal Militia" contains a segment called "Young Indy" in which a young Indiana Jones finds adventure on the playground at elementary school, recreating different scenes from Raiders of the Lost Ark, with the a boy in a large plastic bubble playing the role of the Chachapoyan boulder trap, and the teacher taking the Staff of Ra. * Robot Chicken: "Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II" contains a segment called "Palpatine's Trip", which parodied scenes from Return of the Jedi, including Emperor Palpatine referring to the Force pike used by the Imperial royal guard as a Staff of Ra. * Robot Chicken: "Due to Constraints of Time and Budget": segment "Don't Open Your Eyes" has the spirits of the Ark of the Covenant attempting to get Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood to open their eyes in the Raiders climax. *''The Simpsons'' has a VHS and DVD home video collection of episodes entitled Raiders of the Lost Fridge featuring Homer Simpson fleeing a giant rolling donut in Indiana Jones attire. *''The Simpsons'': "Bart's Friend Falls in Love", Bart Simpson re-enacts the prologue from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Instead of acquiring the golden idol, Bart tries to get his father's coin jar. *''The Simpsons'': "Little Orphan Millie" includes the character of Milhouse's uncle, Norbert Van Houten, who dresses like Indiana Jones and flies a biplane. A cue from "The Raiders March" is also played. *''South Park'': "Free Hat", the four main characters try to stop George Lucas and Steven Spielberg from re-editing Raiders of the Lost Ark, adding Ewoks. The movie premiere of the special edition of Raiders has Spielberg dress up like Belloq at the Ark opening scene. *''South Park'': "The China Probrem": The characters react to Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and believe that Indiana Jones was literally raped by his creators. *''South Park'': "200": George Lucas and Steven Spielberg are among the celebrities looking for revenge for being made fun of by the titular town. With them is Indiana Jones wearing a leash and ballgag. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': Throughout the series, the [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones Indiana Jones] is listed as a Shuttle-craft. *World Wrestling Entertainment: As part of [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRvJNQc1JXg the company's promotion for their Summerslam pay-per-view event] in 2008, wrestler Chris Jericho parodied Raiders' idol and sandbag scene. Comics * ''All-Star Squadron'' #5 "Never Step on a Feathered Serpent" by Roy Thomas, Rich Buckler, Jerry Ordway, and Adrian Gonzales, January 1982, has a reference to Hitler's quests for various artifacts of power, including his failed attempt to acquire the Ark of the Covenant. * All-Star Squadron #6, "Mayhem in the Mile-High City", a fellow archaeologist (who is also the madman villain) clearly mentions Prof. Indiana Jones as a contemporary. * Captain America #268 , from Marvel Comics advertises and features freelance artist Steve Rogers and his girlfriend Bernie Rosenthal emerging from a Brooklyn Movie Theater, discussing the impact of Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark. * The Uncanny X-Men #268 partly set in 1941, depicts the first meeting of Wolverine, dressed in Indiana Jones' attire, with Captain America. Together, the two face off against Nazis. Literature * Sandstorm, a 2004 adventure thriller, by James Rollins includes an archaeologist named Omaha Dunn, who is sometimes compared to Indiana Jones, both having place names as first names and working in the field of archaeology and artifact retrieval. Rollins later wrote the [[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]]. Video games *''Growl'' *''Quackshot'' *''RuneScape: Henry Jones Sr. can be seen in the MMO game's school near the Barbarian Vilage, as "Professor Henry". Music *[[Wikipedia: Doctor Jones|''Doctor Jones]] by Danish band Aqua. The song's music video was directed by LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick's Peder Pedersen. See also *''Star Wars'' Notes and references Category:Lists